Late Nights
by FinalComing03
Summary: Time has passed since the Second Giant War. But one thing that hasn't cooled down is Percy's lust. So, what does he do? He basically goes around banging chicks... And yeah. That's this story... So... Enjoy? Well, Percy is, that's for sure. Smut! Percy x Girl. Lemons (Duh) Harem, yadda yadda. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1: Nancy Bobofit

**Late Nights: Chapter 1.**

 _Nancy Bobofit._

Percy gasps as his hot, fat cock slides right into Nancy's slicked, dripping cunt. His balls sway back and forth as Nancy cries out in pure ecstasy. Each thrust rocks the bed forward and makes Nancy beg for more of Percy's meat to be shoved into her.

"Yeah, that's fucking right Perseus Jackson! You fucking take your prize, take your reward from me, you sexy beast… Jesus, fuck! Ohmigod, your cock is amazing, it's stretching out all of my walls! Babe, don't stop… I'm gonna fucking cum, you ready baby? You ready for me to squirt hot, wet blasts of girl cum all over your thick dick?"

Percy grits his teeth and looks down at the foul-mouthed bitch taking his cock underneath him in her favourite position, good old-fashioned missionary. He pulls out slowly making Nancy cry out in joy and lies down on top of her, taking her from above.

Nancy looks back up him, lust in her eyes as she wraps both arms tenderly around his toned, muscly neck and whimpers for him to enter her again.

"Babe, you know I love hot thick meat shoved into my tight snatch… Fuck, give me more of that amazing cock of yours."

Instead of responding, Percy bends down and kisses her on the lips as their eyes close. He aligns his red head with her wet honeypot and forces his way in again, moving back and forward with such intensity that Nancy finds herself exploding in a matter of seconds. More fluids leak out of her tiny pussy and soak the bed sheets once again.

The smell of cum, sweat and their bodies mingle in the air as Nancy pants like an animal, savouring that musk which comes from their intense love-making. Her hips move at the same time as his own and they meet in the middle, sending waves of pleasure rippling throughout each other and their bodies whilst her cheeks jiggle slightly with each thrust. Percy uses both of his hands to softly wrap around her ass and knead them like dough, slowly but sensually.

Nancy begins to feel her tight pussy going even tighter and squashing Percy's 10-inch cock like a vice grip.

Percy takes this sign that Nancy's going to cum again and begins to thrust even faster than before until they're smashing their bodies against one another, trying to cum simultaneously and share bodily fluids with one another.

Whilst their lower body is going to work, Percy leans in and lovingly gives Nancy kisses along her lip. She slowly parts her thick, red plump lips and lets Percy's tongue enter into the cavern that is her mouth.

Exploring the cave that is Nancy's mouth, Percy finds spit all over her tongue and is quick to slurp it into his own mouth, trading oral fluids. It tastes amazing, that warm saliva…

Nancy finds herself lost in a state of pure bliss with her boyfriend fucking her brains out, her hands furiously rubbing against her clit trying to relieve that tight sensation within her slippery pussy.

One hand had snaked around Percy's neck, pulling him closer to have more fun with his mouth whilst the other had managed to slide down their sweaty bodies and found itself sliding in and out of her orifice.

Her thin, lanky fingers found it so easy to just enter her asshole thanks to the lubricant that was her own cum.

She managed to get some dripping all over her fingers and brought it up to where they were kissing. Then, she broke off the kiss and sensually licked it off her fingers as if it was ice cream. Being the thoughtful girl that she was, she brought her hand down, scooped up some more pussy juice and offered it to Percy.

He eagerly opened his mouth and let Rachel slide in 2 fingers, as he sucked and slurped all around her digits. The sweet, clear fluids filled his mouth with this wonderful taste of Nancy Bobofit's body.

As Nancy fed him her cum, Percy found the sheets had gotten sticky and soaked. But of course, he didn't give a single shit. All he cared about was the bitch under him taking his cock. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room and Percy found his arousal only growing at this. He fucked her harder, ravaging her insides to the point where no mortal would be able to keep up with his pace.

At this point, his cock was throbbing and twitching beyond anything he had ever felt. Any slight movement would cause the most amazing of sensations and he growled softly to indicate his nearing of release.

Nancy realised his obvious tension in his cock and soothingly kissed him on the lips, bringing him closer and whispering softly in his ear, "Do it, baby. Just fucking empty those heavy, sweaty, manly balls right into my warm cunt. You can paint my walls white and I'll clean up anything you spill with my wet tongue, okay?"

Percy doesn't respond, but only grunts and exhales very loudly when sticky cum erupts from his cock like a volcano. It shoots out like a gun inside of Rachel and she can feel the semen easily going past her cervix, straight into her fertile womb.

Their backs arch together as Percy finally releases every pent-up sperm within his testicles. He can feel it throbbing and straining as Nancy's tight pussy only makes the orgasm feel even more incredible.

For roughly 10 seconds of pure bliss, they stay like that. Percy on top of Nancy and Nancy writhing and squirming underneath him, pinned down by his rough grip. Finally, Percy pulls out of the tight hole, finished with his fuck toy.

Nancy's pussy has a visible gape in it by now which lets white, thick globs of cum ooze out slowly. As per her promise, she gets one hand to scoop it all up and like with her own cum, licks it all off sensually. Its saltiness erupts in her mouth and makes her sigh in ecstasy at the brilliant taste. She could fucking live off this, it was so addicting.

10 minutes pass of the two lying on cum-soaked and sweat-stained bedsheets. Nancy's pillow and blankets are covered in sperm or Nancy's cum which makes the whole room stink of sex. There is white cum all over her walls and even in her ensuite bathroom. Luckily, she has at least 5 days to clean all of that off. And also, if she has her way, she'll be licking it all off the surface. She loves doing that.

It reminds her of Percy.

Softly, she rolls over and cuddles with her amazing lover whilst Percy stares at the ceiling, still a bit mind-numbed from exactly what just happened.

Their breathing synchronises and Nancy's head rises with every rise and fall of Percy's toned, muscled chest. Her firm, sexy globes of flesh squish against his abs and Percy snakes an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer.

"Babe… You were fucking incredible." Her voice trails off towards the end of that sentence as she finds herself slowly, but surely, losing consciousness. Eventually her mind is deep into the realm of Morpheus.

Percy plays with her hair, twirling it softly into strings of ginger hair and begins to stroke his lover's shoulder.

Whilst Nancy is dreaming softly of Percy's hard cock ravaging her insides once again, Percy finds himself wandering down memory lane to about a week prior to today's incredible fuck session.

-x-

" _Oh, fuck, shit. Not this bitch again." Percy mumbles underneath his breath as Nancy struts her stuff around the school, trying to flirt with boys and vying for attention. She may have toned down his bullying because Percy was much better looking by now compared to middle school, but she still managed to piss him off whenever he looked in her general direction._

 _Eventually, the bell rang for class and Nancy's red locks disappeared around the corner of the hallway into 4_ _th_ _period._

 _Unluckily for Percy, that happened to be the one class where she happened to sit next to him._

 _Needless to say, Nancy's eyes darted all over Percy's toned chest and she was quick to bat her eyelashes or flutter her eyelids whenever she realised Percy was staring at her._

 _And, why wouldn't he? Gorgeous red locks, D tits that you could fucking use as pillows, an ass that no man could resist, curves like an hourglass… Percy would be lying if he said he hadn't jerked off to the thought of sliding his cock in between those tits a few times. Or shoving his cock down her tight throat… Or exploring her tight asshole…_

" _Mr. Jackson. Mr. Jackson? What are you doing? The whiteboard is this way. Do I need to arrange for an appointment at Specsavers?" A chuckle rippled throughout the room as Percy politely smiled towards the teacher and offered a somewhat casual, "Sorry, Mr. Wakely." Whilst internally raging and thinking nothing more about ripping off Nancy's head for distracting him._

 _Well, it had been him who was staring at her figure… But fuck it, pin the blame on the whore._

 _After the period had ended, Percy slowly stood up and watched as the classroom emptied out rather quickly. He did however, manage to catch snippets of conversation and what not that went his way as he walked past people in the corridor._

" _Yo, you know that Nancy bitch in my History class? Her ass is fucking fine! Dude, I'd fucking pay anything to get a piece of that shit." A tall, stereotypical jock murmurs to the 3 others who had assembled around him._

" _Naw, if you wanted a piece of her tail, you shoulda' joined the basketball team like I told you, Joe! She fucking sucked off all of us in the locker room after last week's game. She is the only bitch I know who has taken on 8 cocks at once who is still in high school. Best fucking blowjob of my life, too!" After the high fives had been dispensed and they finished their ritual of bragging and sharing stories, Percy realised that he was now on lunch break._

 _Hmm… Where to go? Maybe the café on the corner? It's cheap and close._

 _Considering Percy's somewhat tight budget, he quickly made his way out of campus and into the local café, Sweet Mornings._

 _Ordering an Iced Coffee to go and a scone, he decided to head towards the bathroom whilst waiting for his order._

 _After relieving himself in one of the stalls, he zipped up his pants and looked down at the ground. But he noticed something out of the corner of his eye._

 _In the wall, in the side of his stall was a hole. Leading into the room next over. Probably like a janitor's closet or something._

 _He looked through the hole, but all he could see was blackness. Obviously, it must've been dark in there._

 _However just as he was about to look away, the light turned on in that room and he heard something from the other side._

" _Fucking hell, gotta clean up all of this cum."_

 _What? Cum? So… Bodily fluids combined with a hole in the wall… A secret room… In a public restroom…_

 _It's a fucking gloryhole. Of course, why wouldn't there be?_

 _Despite his confusion, he found that his cock was ready and rearing to go at the idea of a random person behind this wall, blowing his load into someone's throat or ass. When you put it like that… It sounds fucking tempting._

 _Alright, I've got like 10 minutes until my order is ready anyway._

 _He unzips his pants and sticks his erect cock into the hole, sliding it through._

 _He pins his ear up against the cold wall, trying to see if he can hear anything. "Holy shit, that's so big! Fuck, it looks so tasty as well." He can hear someone sniffing in something and a breeze around his cock before something warm and wet descends on to it._

 _He can wholeheartedly assure you that the thing wrapped around his cock right now is someone's tongue. The way it slithers and snakes all over, leaving a trail of spit along the way… Whoever is behind this wall was born to suck cock._

 _His knees feel numb as he tries to regain strength and stands up straight again, pushing his body weight against the wall to ensure he doesn't fall down._

 _Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Percy, the redhead on the other side of the wall was having a marvellous time. Nancy Bobofit frequented this place. Not because of the coffee or the cute waiter who she had slept with about 1000 times… Nah, it was the gloryhole._

 _Normally she would get small or medium sized cocks who she could pump once, slurp up the cum and tell to fuck off. But on some occasions such as today, she would find a large, throbbing, 100% masculine dick. You could tell from the veins and the smell that there was a true man behind this wall. Nancy loved to savour those ones._

 _Another thing about today's guest… It was a first-timer. Nancy had been here long enough to know that. This cock was nothing like her regulars, it smelt manlier… Stronger and more powerful… What kind of a man was on the other side, she wondered. Needless to say, her crotch was like Niagara Falls as of right now, cum pooling in her red lace panties._

 _Right now, her fingers were fully submerged in her pussy, fitting all five fingers in her pussy whilst taking this ginormous cock within her throat. It easily reached her tonsils, but thanks to years of experience and sheer talent, she didn't quiver. Not even in the slightest._

 _Sitting there, she gleefully deep-throated and impaled herself on the rock-hard cock in the wall, not willing to let him leave. It's not like he would've done so anytime soon anyway._

 _Minutes pass as a pool of clear fluids begins to form around her knees, soaking her mini-skirt. What does she care? It's not like anyone calls her out on it at school. She'll be too busy sucking them off._

 _However, all good things must come to an end._

 _In Nancy's case, this blowjob. Class was going to start in about 10 minutes, and fucking the teacher won't always get you off the hook. She learnt that the hard way. Maybe she'd give Mr. Broadsor – her chemistry teacher – some sugar after school?_

 _She looks at her phone with cum soaked fingers and glances at the time. Only got 5 minutes to go. Spurred on by the threat of getting her parents called up again, she works harder on the fat block of meat in her throat. It begins to throb and twitch inside. Yeah, she's got this monster on the ropes right now. The oozing precum she batted away with her tongue and licked up with great efficiency like a pro._

 _Just before he is about to erupt, Nancy herself hits something in her pussy and triggers the most explosive orgasm she's ever had. Squirting a distance no less than 6 feet, she jettisons cum all over the wall and sprays it down like a fucking garden hose. Drops race to the ground as she paints the wall with cum. Screaming all the while, she subconsciously vibrates the cock within her mouth only making Percy feel even more pleasure._

 _Finally, it bursts out in a stream of stickiness and masculine goodness. The taste was salty, bitter and fucking amazing. She'd dream about the smell alone for days. What she liked the most, however, was the amount. It wasn't a short burst. It was spurt after spurt after spurt. Suffice it to say, she couldn't hold it all in one mouthful and let some of it dribble down the side of her chin._

 _Swallowing all that she could, she gasped for breath and fanned her now red face before wiping up the cum on her chin with her fingers and licking her hands clean. That… Was amazing._

 _The cock was still there, hanging in the wall. Noticing a drop of cum on the side, Nancy did what any good whore would do and licked it all over giving it a good coat of spit shine._

 _Percy finally pulled off of the wall as he panted and collapse to his knees. Holy, fucking, shit. Who the fuck was that? Aphrodite? Fuck, that was awesome._

 _Hey, I know what I'll do! Percy madly opens his bag and unfurls a scrap piece of paper just lying around before tearing off a piece and very sloppily writing down his phone number. Stick it through the hole… And there! Through the gloryhole, he asks tentatively, "Hey… Uh… Thanks for that. You were so good. I'd love to meet you sometime, just call me on that. I got class now, but I'll see you around, hopefully?"_

 _Nancy is sprawled out on the ground, heaving and breathing very softly, trying to recover from her immense orgasm. That voice… It kinda rings a bell, but she manages to mutter a very weak, "Yeah, I'm fucking down, sexy."_

 _Yes! That's good enough for Percy! Without another word, he leaves the café, very satisfied with his service. The waiter smiles knowingly and waves politely at the retreating figure. "We hope to see you again!"_

 _Percy smiles softly to himself and chuckles. You sure fucking will._

-x-

Percy blinks suddenly, back to life as Nancy slowly arises from her short but sweet slumber. Despite having been resting for about an hour, her pussy is still soaking wet, but it's not like she's going to clean that up any time soon.

The sun is drooping quite low as of right now, creating a beautiful golden sunset that turns the sky shades of pink and red. Percy cuddles closer with his love and kisses the top of her forehead softly, inhaling her bodily scent.

In response to his romantic actions, Nancy moves closer and puts a hand on his face to cup his cheek, delivering swift pecks to the lips.

"Babe, we should totally do something tonight…" Nancy suggests, despite having not a single clue as to what she wants.

"Oh, yeah? That's a good idea. I mean, it's pretty late and you know how to tough it is to find a restaurant that takes walk-ins at this hour. Besides, we're pretty fucking dirty, and I have nothing to wear…"

She shakes her head from side to side, flicking her locks. "Nah, doesn't mean we have to go out. We did that all of last week, remember?" Licking her lips, she smiles and flashes a cheeky wink as Percy remembers all of the wild public sex they've already had despite being together for only a few days.

"I fucking do. We oughta' do that again sometime."

Nuzzling closely, she giggles into his chest and sighs happily. "Well… We still need to figure something out." She murmurs softly, letting her head bob up and down.

"How about like… A movie, or something? I dunno."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea! Let's watch it in the shower. I've gotta show you this, the other day I bought a new bathtub and had a TV installed right above it! Daddy didn't want it so close, he was afraid that it'd short circuit or something, but I didn't give a shit. He couldn't do anything because I earned the money for it! Besides, it's waterproof. I dumped a bucket of water straight on to it to try it out and it works fucking perfectly."

Not willing to interrupt her spiel about her new TV and bathtub (which did actually sound really fucking cool) Percy merely nodded his head and chuckled at times he felt appropriate and simply admired his girlfriend. Of course, having a smoking hot body that could melt your jeans off made that really easy.

In a matter of seconds, Percy felt something go very stiff downstairs. This did not go unnoticed by Nancy who squeezed the head quite hard in order to get his attention.

"Ah, fuck! The hell was that for?"

"I caught you staring at my tits again and ignoring me. Again. I figured you deserve at least some sort of punishment, right?"

Percy can only mumble something softly to himself and try to shake off the pain before Nancy then strokes it lovingly and smooches him.

"Aww… I'm sorry, honey. Here, let me kiss it better for you…" Sexy bitch. Fucking always knew how to tease him.

"Yes, please."

"Go on… Say it for me…" Oh, come fucking on. Do I really have to? Fucking hell you're going to be the death of me you are.

"Do I really have to?"

"If you don't, I won't suck you off." Fuck. That was a tough one. What does he do? What can anyone do in this kind of compromising position?

"Fine… Please, honey." He can feel the blood pooling in his cheeks and his face go hotter in her bedroom.

Nancy only giggles at her adorable lover's expression before leaning down and administering little kisses to the side of his cock, immediately making him forget about the pain that was searing through it about a minute ago.

She sticks out her tongue and lets it rub and slide all over his cock's opening, lathering it up. Percy can only gasp and shiver as Nancy has him wrapped around her finger.

Slowly, she sniffs his testicles and gasps, satisfied with his very male scent. That's exactly what a whore like her needs. A good, strong, suitable man for breeding.

Wetness pools around her legs which doesn't go unnoticed by Percy. He can smell something new in the room and quickly recognises it as her body. How could he not? He's been practically living off her juices for the past 3 days.

Using his strength to his advantage here, he quickly picks up Nancy and adjusts her slutty body, all sticky with cum and dried up fluids and lets her down, her crotch placed conveniently over Percy's head.

His tongue darts and snakes around her soft folds and laps up all of the leaking goodness coming from the honeypot right in front of him for the taking.

Just the way that Nancy's fragile yet beautiful body quivered and trembled in his rough grip made Percy's cock extend further and become more rock-solid in Nancy's mouth. Her massive melons squishing against his body, the way her ass cheeks jiggled slightly whenever she moved… He knew why he fell in love with her after their first fuck.

Nancy, meanwhile, was practically in Nirvana. Her mind exploded with every flick of the tongue that Percy gave her, quivering and whimpering on his fat dick. "Oh, Jesus Fuck… Yeah, that's… Oh, that's so good, Percy…"

Continuing their passionate oral sex escapade, Percy kept on assaulting and munching up Nancy's pussy before he felt that familiar jolt in her body which indicated she was about to cum. Being the loving boyfriend that he is, Percy kept going and didn't wince when she squirted right into his handsome face.

Blinking only once, Percy opened up his mouth quite widely to practically inhale all of Nancy's discharge which resulted in Nancy falling down on his chest, still shaking from her orgasm.

Despite Nancy's incredible moment of bliss, Percy hadn't relieved himself yet… And he was very determined to do so. Sending a loud smack on to Nancy's ass, he rolled over, hopped off the bed, walked around and stuck his cock in between Nancy's DD tits.

It was one of his favourite positions, tit fucking. Just the way that you could see your girl underneath you push their boobs together to make your cock feel sensational… Oh, god… Percy puffs and pants like a wild dog before humping faster and harder to the point where Nancy can stick her tongue out and lick the end.

With a very satisfied gasp, he releases an immense outflow of nutritious, masculine sperm. It pours out by the litre, coating Nancy's face and plastering it as if she were making a mould.

Opening her mouth as large as possible, Nancy gulps down and swallows as much as she can, but doesn't stop Percy making an incredible mess, watching as cum drips down the side of and into her hair, all way through to soak the pillow underneath her head.

"G-Gungh… Ugh…" She lies like there, in the exact same position as Percy gets up and lies down next to her, not caring about where they've spread their liquids.

"I… I love you, Percy…" She mumbles softly before falling asleep, her body unable to keep up with the very satisfying pounding that Percy just gave her.

Percy, in the meanwhile, smiles and gets up for a nice, quick shower. After 10 minutes of removing their odours, he walks out of the room with a satisfied sigh. "I fucking needed that, I did."

He goes to grab covers that aren't as sticky as bubble gum whilst replacing the old ones… Loving the way Nancy's breasts heaved up and down with her breathing. Of course, Percy got into bed, next to his loved one and quickly found himself snoring off…

Should he shut off the camera on the table? Naw, he'll do it in the morning. It's been rolling this whole time, he can afford to do it later.

 **A/N:**

 **So… Yeah. Honestly, I never intended to publish this, but I got so carried away, I thought I might as well. Do expect a few more parts, but there won't exactly be an overbranching plot. Well, there will, which'll be Percy fucking girls brains out, but that's not the point! The point is, is that do expect a few more chapters for this story. I'll probably go for less 'celebrated' couples I guess, from the book. I'm planning on getting Drew some action next chapter, as well as maybe Clarisse, Silena and Rachel. I dunno. Suggestions? May even get a shoutout if you have a good idea.**

 **Anyway, point is, is keep your eye out for more!**

 **Oh, yeah… Do R &R. That does help. **

**Also, I dun own PJO/It's characters. I just fap to 'e-I mean, what? No, did I say something… No, I'm sure I didn't! Alright, I'll stop.**

 **Anyway, seriously… Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Drew Tanaka

**Late Nights: Chapter 2**

 _Drew Tanaka_

Breaking out from the water, Percy's toned figure rippled through the glistening drops of water than slid down his chest and muscular arms. A swim never failed to refresh him, or cheer him up. In particular when he's swimming down to the bottom of the lake to have a great fuck session with the slutty nymphs of Camp Half-Blood. They may be cheeky and play pranks on campers from time to time, but that doesn't make their tits any smaller or less appealing to the son of Poseidon.

As the buxom girls wave and giggle from the depths below, Percy sees one of the nymphs wipe off a strand of stray cum on her face and lick it off her fingers erotically. Sexy bitch… He walks over to his room, not needing to take a shower, considering how he's the son of Poseidon… And doesn't get wet unless he wants to. Taking very little care in his stride, he opens the door to Cabin 3 and sees a note lying on his bed.

" _Can't stop thinking about you fucking my body again… Last time was incredible, baby. I want more of your dick inside me, so same place same time tonight? I know you'll be there. You can't resist my slutty body, can't you?_

 _xoxo_

 _Drew"_

Percy's cock finds itself slowly on the rise once again, twitching slightly in his pants, creating another massive bulge. Fuck, that's hard. He tries to get the image of Drew's sweet, fat tits out of his head… But it only works to make him even hornier.

Need to relieve myself of this somehow… I need to fuck the shit out of someone right now… But who do I know would be willing to suck me off…

Aha… I'm willing to bet those nymphs would be more than happy to see me again.

Walking back outside to the lake, he struts over and winks at the now excited nymphs, ready and willing for another intense fuck session with those sluts.

-x-

By now, Percy's stomach is full of hot, warm pizza and blue coke. He's lying down patiently on the bed, his foot moving up and down anxiously. Of course, he's fully nude under the covers with his chest and abs exposed to the air. The sea breeze feels amazing, rolling over his skin.

However, soon the door opens ever-so-slightly. Since there's no lights on, he can only see the silhouette of a very familiar girl walking into the room. Once she closes the door, he can hear clothes rustling and unzipping only for the lights to be turned on.

Standing there, wiggling her butt from side to side and rubbing her hands over her beautiful tits, is Drew Tanaka. In all of her sexy, Asian beauty.

Her DD tits wobble from side to side, as she gets down on all fours and slowly crawls towards where Percy is lying. "Hey babe…" She purrs like a cat, eventually climbing on to the bed and into the covers with Percy.

He greets the bitch with a slow, loving kiss on the lips and a gentle squeeze of her ass cheeks, which makes Drew moan softly.

"I've wanted you all day… Ever since you came back to camp… Back to me, baby…" Her whispers make Percy's rock-hard shaft stiffen and raise higher. Its 10 inches of thick man meat throbbing like a heart, longing for some sweet flesh to sink into.

Drew wraps both her arms around his neck, as Percy gazes into her brown, sparkling eyes.

Their lips clash together furiously and fight for dominance in the war of the tongues.

Percy lashes out into her mouth, as Drew is forced to submit and parts eagerly. Sucking and licking all on the inside, saliva moves from mouth to mouth as Drew whimpers and groans like a dog. "MmphMph… You taste so good, baby…" She returns to kissing him passionately, holding him lovingly and rolling on top, so that she's lying on her lover.

His cock meanwhile, moves and taps Drew's soaking wet thighs accidentally. Not one to say no to such a beautiful cock, Drew breaks off their kisses and slowly moves down, sliding her tits and face until they're level with Percy's cock.

"Oh, Percy… How does my lover want me tonight? With my wet lips and moist mouth wrapped around that fat dick of his… Or maybe my tits bouncing up and down, milking the cum out of your cock… You turn me on so much, Percy… I just wanna let your dick explode inside my body all day…"

Percy lets out a moan and leans his head back, flat against the pillow. "You're gonna let me fuck those tits of yours…"

The Asian slut nods quite eagerly, obediently squashing his cock inside the gap in her tits.

It feels amazing, her warm flesh sliding up and down his meatpole… The slight jiggle in her flesh with every movement, the shine from her sweat. It all builds up in Percy's thick dick.

"Fuck, that's so hot. You love bitches like me wrapping tits around your cock, don't you Percy?" Placing both hands on her black hair, Percy holds her steady as she pumps faster, fucking harder with every second that their flesh moves in sync.

As she teases him, Percy can't help but moan and watch as Drew licks and gobbles down all of the precum that oozes out.

Drew gulps as it slides down her throat, the warm liquid making her feel hot on the inside. Her pussy is dripping wet and she lets it leak all over the bedsheets.

She picks up the pace, moving backwards and forwards, up and down as fast as she can, jacking off his cock with her tits. 10 minutes of hard, erotic tit fucking later, she feels Percy's cock twitch and before she knows it, she's gulping down thick wads of cum and cleaning it off her tits.

Several ropes of hot cum burst out of Percy's cock and shoot into the air. Some of it goes right into Drew's waiting mouth, where she eagerly swallows and gulps happily. More shoots itself into her hair, whilst some gets splattered all over her delicious breasts.

It begins to spurt out, litres of it spraying Drew's face all over. The white goopygloopy fluid spraying around over her face, as she still jerks it off with her hands, drawing out and milking more cum. She wants to savour ever drop she can get.

Eventually, Percy's dick stops erupting and he sighs contentedly. "Fuck, that was amazing. You're a life saver, you know that."

Drew's not paying attention however. She's a bit startled at the sheer volume of baby batter all over her upper body as of right now. It's a little more than last time, but still tastes as good as ever.

Cleaning herself up and licking as much as she can off her fingers, she scoops it up and swallows it eagerly, gasping and panting erotically whilst it slips through her fingers into her waiting mouth.

Percy closes his eyes, letting his thoughts wander softly before a wave of exhaustion hits him in the brain. He finds himself relaxing back on the comfortable mattress, his arms spread. Drew has gone to the shower, to clean up her body. A blink… Followed by another… And soon, Percy's drifting off into the realm of Morpheus, sleeping soundly after a day's hard fucking.

-x-

The water abruptly stops in the shower, as Drew can hear soft snoring come from the other room. Aww… Percy's gone to sleep has he? No more cock for me tonight. I'm still soaking wet, though.

Quickly drying her body off with a blue towel (no surprises there) on a hook behind the door, she walks out, relatively dry before curling up into bed. Right next to Percy's chiselled abs and simply divine body. It looked good enough to eat, really. Smooth muscles, beautiful tan, lightly tussled hair, sparkling emerald eyes…

More liquid trickled out onto the sheets as she groaned softly in sexual frustration. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't been satisfied sexually yet. Percy had cum a few times, before abruptly passing out. She knew why. Fucking 2 girls across camp and having an orgy with 3 nymphs at the bottom of a lake several times in an hour really can take a lot out of a man, even one as talented and as endurable as Percy.

Oh, yeah. Drew knew about his little fuck sessions with those blue skinned, voluptuous whores. Often, she would go out and talk to them, gossiping or drooling over boys before dragging them into the lake for a great cock milking session.

Many times, Drew had noticed Percy talking to her mythical friends, before abruptly disappearing before the surface in a fit of giggling and touching. Sometimes, Percy even shed his clothes before entering. Drew made sure to have a good sniff of his boxers, just breathing in that male scent before sticking fingers into her cunt and masturbating until she screamed in pleasure, drooling as she orgasmed and squirted 5 feet into the lake.

On that day, where she found Percy's undergarments on the side of a river, she had fallen in love with his body. And she vowed to herself that she would not rest until it was twitching and throbbing inside of her.

After she saw Percy leave the lake, completely dry in his perfect, god-like body, she emerged from her hiding spot in a nearby bush, pulling up her soaking panties and slowly walked over to the waiting nymphs.

"So, how was he?"

"He… He's a fucking god. Like 10 inches long, 2 inches wide… Jesus, fuck, I wish I could have more of him… Plus, he's like the cutest son of Poseidon I've ever fucked. Ohmigod, I can't wait until next time!" As the girls shared fantasies, indulging themselves in one another, the things that they would do to the demigod if they managed to get their hands on him, Drew sat in the circle, again fingering herself.

It was at this point of Drew Tanaka's life, that she would begin to dream and think constantly about Percy. Every second of spare time was devout to thinking about him. Things that she would do to him, things that he would do to her, things that they would do to each other… In a perfect world, in Drew's mind, they would spend days upon days in a comfortable bed, embracing and just fucking the shit out of each other's brains.

At night, moaning and groaning erupted from her bedside as she stuffed dildos, beads, fingers, fists, toys, whatever she could find in order to simulate Percy sliding in and out of her.

She had, for once, fallen in love with a boy. Instead of merely wanting to fuck him once and let him lie there, oozing cum from the tip of his cock, she wanted to be wrapped up in his arms, sharing the warmth of their bodies.

SoSo, she obsessed with him. Finding whatever excuse she could to talk to him, be with him… One day, she even sat down and wrote a love letter to him.

That lead to a raunchy and romantic meeting with the two of them drinking a shit ton of alcohol on Zeus' fist, where they fucked without rest… Taking in the night sky together. And now look at the two of them. Lying in the same bed, their juices mingling. Drew didn't know of a better place to be in as of then.

However, that little trip down memory lane didn't stop Drew's cunt from getting any wetter. Frankly, it did the opposite to the point where it was essentially a river, leaking and excreting fresh bodily fluids. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to find something to fuck herself to.

The celestial bronze TV that the Hephaestus cabin had made for Percy looked quite appealing. Maybe there were a few… Homemade videos she could enjoy.

And sure enough, there were a lot of them.

In his 'private' collection, he had sex tapes of practically anyone over a C cup. There was Annabeth Chase, Rachel Dare, Zoe Nightshade, Aphrodite, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Silena Beauregard. A few she didn't recognise as well… Nancy Bobofit… There was a lot of her, actually. Sally Jackson… Wait. Jackson. As in, Percy Jackson?

OH SHIT.

Judging from the thumbnail, it was a 40-year-old woman with fucking incredible curves. And… An uncanny resemblance to Percy himself.

 _No way, Percy fucked his very own mother?_ Drew closed her eyes, moaning erotically at just the idea of Percy going down on his luscious whore in the image.

Fingers slid in and out as Drew anxiously clicked on that video, before being greeted by probably the hottest thing she's ever seen. It's a nice shot of Sally Jackson just sucking and stroking her son's cock, the camera right above her.

After 10 minutes of solid masturbating and 10 minutes of that simply amazing video, Drew can't help but squeal as a jet of clear cum erupts from her birthing hole. It shoots out 6 feet into the air and lands about a meter away. For 40 seconds, it doesn't stop. Just making a huge fucking mess all over the floor.

Whilst she's writhing and screaming her lungs out, Percy isn't noticing a single sound. He merely rolls over and continues to snore peacefully, like a little baby. Drew can't do anything from that mind-blowing orgasm and instead drapes her arms around his neck, shuffling in close to his back before she too fell into a very wet dream, the movie still moaning and groaning in the background.

-x-

The next morning, as the sun rose slowly, Percy awoke to having a beautiful whore, all sticky from cum wrapped around him. He snaked an arm around her shoulder, before looking at the screen at the foot of his bed.

What? Did she find my tapes? Slut.

Drew slowly stirred, mumbling something incoherently before blinking her eyes awake, staring right up at Percy's face.

"Hey, lover…" Drew whispered, burying her head in Percy's chest.

Percy merely delivered a soft kiss to the top of her hair which made butterflies tingle and flutter everywhere in her stomach.

Suddenly, she surges up into Percy's face, kissing and planting quick pecks all over his lips. Their intense make out session makes Percy's lower half stir as well from slumber, being wettened and soaked in Drew's girl cum.

As Percy's cock rises, Drew breaks their kiss, only to seamlessly slide down on the thick man pole in between her thighs. Straddling on top of him, she was going to ride him like no tomorrow. The way it stretches and pulls out on her walls makes her stop right after the head, wanting this experience to be drawn out as long as possible.

But Percy, wanting more pleasure, slams Drew's hips like a wrecking ball, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout their bodies. He hammers his cock home, burying more and more dick within his slut.

"You… Fucking… Like this… Dick, don't… You… Huh, slut?" He groans out in sync with intense fucking, each word being spat out with each thrust.

Drew, meanwhile was reduced to a slobbering mess. She can feel the tip of his cock go beyond her cervix, having brutally shot right past it in his first thrust. All she can see now is white. Her mind goes into overdrive as neurons go berserk, it feels like she's melting.

Slam, slam, slam. Drew squeals, groans and smiles as Percy simply fucks her into oblivion. It becomes painful, as she nears orgasm and her pussy clamps down tighter, but she doesn't even care. All she can really think of is having more cock. There is no greater feeling than Percy brutally ravaging her holes in that moment.

Finally, Percy's cock hits her back wall and she orgasms by squirting thick jets of liquid around his cock, out on to the bed.

Speaking of which, the bed itself was taking an absolute beating. Squeaking, creaking and groaning away, it wobbled with every slight movement of Percy's hips. Honestly, he didn't know how he was going to sleep tonight with all this noise.

Her fingernails dig into Percy's shoulder, refusing to let go and clinging on to him with all the strength she can muster. At this point, her tongue is lolling out and her eyes are beginning to roll back into her head. Percy was pushing her body to the absolute limit of pleasure and threatening to push her over the edge.

"G-Give me more, Percy baby… I just want to-Oh, fuck! I just want to milk you all day, baby. Let your thick cock spray the insides of my tight pussy with thick cum, let it trickle down my thighs. Make love to me, Percy. Let me become your little slut, so that I can have your cock all day long. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Me, bouncing up and down 24/7 on your cock… Cumming inside again and again, until your balls go blue…"

Her voice is ragged and she pants like a bitch in heat. Sweat rolls down the pair, as Drew cums for what must be the millionth time in that hour alone. Percy doesn't even notice as Drew's pussy seemingly gets tighter and tighter, feeling like a vice grip clamping right down.

However, he can't resist the urge any longer and before he can even scream out a warning, he gulps before straining out, "I… Fuck, I'm going to—"

A torrent of semen spews out of the end of his cock, still buried to the hilt inside of Drew as Percy's dick throbs and thrashes about, twitching and pumping Drew full.

It's like a hose, spraying Drew's pink flesh with white cum. Because he's buried so deep inside of his slut, it doesn't spill out. Not a single drop even trickles down.

However, when he slowly pulls out, not wanting to leave the warm, moist depths of Drew's cunt, a slight sliver of cum flows out like a small stream, down her crack.

Meanwhile, Drew is gasping and moaning on the bed, her face having gone red from that intense workout. Her cave felt amazing as cum hit her back walls, triggering yet another orgasm. Wiping up the stray strand from her crack with her index finger, she sultrily licks it off and winks at Percy.

However, Percy growls and makes Drew rolls over on the bed. If only she knew what was in store for her next.

Whispering right into her ear, Percy's voice gets low and husky… Making Drew soaking wet again. "We haven't given your little asshole any attention, haven't we? I'll make it slow and gentle… Just for you, baby… Because you milked me so hard. You want that?" Percy lies on top her, his cock immediately standing at full mast once more. Where he found the stamina was beyond him, but he wasn't going to complain.

Drew can feel it poking her little asshole, making her moan out in ecstasy. Two strong arms slide down her back and a quick spank to her cheeks makes her yelp out in surprise. They jiggle slightly, but she doesn't complain at all. Instead, she quietly moans which Percy takes as an invitation. Smacking her ass firmly again leaves a red handprint on the side, to which Drew gasps into the bed.

Percy lies flat down on top of her body, which is significantly smaller than his own and rubs his cock teasingly against her ass crack. Drew spreads and begs for more. "Baby… Please, give me your fat dick. Just stick it right into my whore asshole, spread those fat cheeks open for you. I love the way that you shoot your hot load and just dump it inside me like the slut I am. Show me my place, Percy. You are my master in bed… Teach me how to please you…"

Growling softly, Percy snarls and slowly lets the head of his cock sink into Drew's asshole. It's tight, but eventually stretches open to accommodate for Percy's glans. Unlike before, when Percy is ruthlessly pounding away into his slut, wreaking havoc on her body, he gently and passionately lets his cock glide into Drew's asshole.

It's not a wild, primal fuck. It's a slow and sensual.

The lingering feeling of extreme tightness on Percy's cock only gets better as Drew bucks her hips backwards, wanting more cock deep inside her hole. Percy obliges, sinking in deeper and deeper to the point where his balls manage to gently touch her crack.

As Percy's body rubs against Drew's skin, she moans and quivers at the feeling of Percy on top of her. His chest is warm and she loves the way his muscles feel on his back.

Percy begins to move in and out slowly, Drew's asshole tightens on the way out, but expands again as he slides right back in. With every thrust, he picks up speed until eventually he's moving once again at his normal pace.

It feels divine, the way it moves and shuffles around her insides. Once again, a familiar tightness returns to her lower body. Percy can definitely feel it too, judging by how he gasped and inhaled sharply when Drew's asshole subconsciously tightened its grip around his cock.

There is moaning, slapping and panting that erupt throughout the room as Percy moves faster and faster again. Wanting to cum inside of his little bitch, Percy pounds the shit out of her Asian body. However, Drew responds to his desires with a greed of her own. Her hole engulfs his dick with every thrust and she clenches down hard, making his cock feel simply incredible.

However, eventually Drew gives in due to sheer exhaustion and has the best anal orgasm she's ever had of her life. Spasming, twitching and drooling ensue as she lies on the bed, writhing in sheer bliss. Percy rewards her efforts with a hot load buried right in her asshole. Firing off more cum by the litre, it coats Drew's insides and leaves her asshole with a nice, pink gape.

As Drew scoops cum out of her asshole, licking it off her fingers and ensuring not a drop is wasted, she lies on the bed, all covered in sweat, cum and god knows what other bodily fluids.

-x-

Being two hormonal teenagers, they didn't stop fucking. Not at all. For 36 hours straight, they fucked and fucked and fucked and fucked. Sounds extreme, doesn't it? It was. Percy took Drew to heaven and back in all sorts of different positions. Making a lot of new tapes as well… Maybe he'd send them off for Nancy. She was always glad to see Percy hard at work, pounding away at some random whore.

On the evening of their second night of the fuckfest, Drew simply collapsed in the bed after rinsing his cum off her face in the shower. Shower sex was one of Drew's personal favourite, if she was honest and she was very happy she got to do it with this very well-endowed beast.

They both plopped down on the bed, exhausted from their time together. Drew curled up into Percy's arms, who responded by wrapping himself around her, spreading warmth all over her body. Their sweet embraces were followed by a loving makeout session, in which Drew confessed to Percy. "I think I love you…"

Percy responded the only way he knew how. By fucking her brains out.

Drew had passed out at this stage, leaving Percy alone with his thoughts and one flaccid cock.

She really does love me, huh. Maybe I've got another little cock sleeve for me at the ready. He glanced over and admired his new toy. Drew Tanaka.

In the morning, they had more incredible sex. And then more sex… And then more… Until, unfortunately for the two of them, Percy received a message on his phone.

"What is it, love?"

"… I have to leave camp, I'm afraid."

Drew sighed solemnly. She knew this was coming. The final day where she wouldn't see the love of her life for another year. Had she confessed? Yes. Had he accepted? Well… To a degree. Drew agreed to be his bitch for life. Nothing more than a thing to wear on his cock. Was she happy with this deal? She was over the moon with it.

Of course, Percy was out of his cabin by the hour, leaving Drew to head back towards the practically empty Aphrodite cabin. A similar sort of situation had occurred, with many other campers also heading back home for the summer. In fact, Drew was due to be picked up by her dad tomorrow.

But, she couldn't wait for that next day where she'd be able to see Percy… And fuck his brains out.

-x-

A very well-endowed woman got out of her Red Lexus, headed straight towards the hill. Tits bouncing in the sunlight, ass swaying from side to side… Percy sure had missed those fat buns wrapped around his cock. It had been what, almost 2 months since their last fuck?

"Percy, dear! How have you been? You've grown so much!" Sally Jackson hugs his son tightly, before gesturing for him to follow into the car.

 **A/N: So. Second chapter. Faded off a little towards the end, because I short-circuited. Anyway, pretty obvious who the next chapter's going to be about.**

 **For those of you with no eyes, it's Sally Jackson.**

 **Anyway, R &R, that would be greatly appreciated. Have fun fapping!**


End file.
